


Chat Noir

by aron_kristina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: "Sherlock and John have been sleeping together for some time.</p><p>John is a sweet and sensual lover who likes taking things slow. Sherlock loves this about John, but would also like it sometimes if John played a little more rough. When Sherlock brings it up, John reveals that he doesn't like that kind of thing, and Sherlock doesn't bring it up again.</p><p>However, Sherlock can't shake the image from his mind. He wants John to take him hard in all kinds of positions, wants him to pull his hair and talk dirty to him. He fantasises about John's weight pressing him into the floor whilst thrusting inside him. About John biting and kneeding his arse.</p><p>So Sherlock goes to Lestrade, a man he used to sleep with on a regular basis, to give him what he wants.</p><p>Or in short: Lestrade gives Sherlock the angry, passionate sex that he doesn't get with John."</p><p>It doesn't quite follow that though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as commentfic, but it is betaed before posting, by the lovely C.
> 
> Feedback and concrit most welcome.

"John, there is something I wish to discuss with you." John looks over at Sherlock, at his tense shoulders, and this, coupled with the tone of his voice, tells John that whatever it is, it's serious, so he sits down, not on the sofa with Sherlock, but in the chair.

"Ok," he says, and waits for Sherlock to start. Sherlock looks uncomfortable, which is rare, but not as rare as John thought when he moved in. Sherlock gets uncomfortable when he has to talk about personal things, feelings, their relationship.

"I... you know I like our sex life," Sherlock says, and that was really not what John had expected. He nods. "There's just something I'd like to try."

John waits for the continuation of that sentence, but it doesn't seem to be coming. Instead, Sherlock is blushing.

"You don't want to sleep with a corpse, do you?" John asks, because it's the only thing he can think of that is weird enough that it will make Sherlock blush. Or so he thinks.

"What? No!"

"Ok, just asking." The way Sherlock looks at the mere suggestion is funny, but John bites the inside of his cheek. Laughing now would probably not be a good thing. "What is it then?"

"I would very much like it if you were rougher with me," Sherlock says, looking at the floor.

"Rougher how?" John asks, because he's worked his A&E rotations and there are shades to this.

"Tie me up, slap me, hurt me, call me names." Sherlock's voice gets quieter during the list. John is not sure how to respond to this. Hurting someone is not something he wants. He doesn't even want to control Sherlock or tie him up.

"That is... not something I can do," John says. Sherlock tenses even more.

"Ok, well, forget I brought it up," Sherlock says and rises from his chair. He's gone out before John even has time to formulate an answer. Clearly, this requires some careful thinking to find the answer.

*

Over the next week John thinks about the problem more than is probably healthy, but it's apparently important to Sherlock, and as such it's important to him. He's not going to change his mind, he won't dominate Sherlock, his interest in BDSM has always been firmly on the other side of things (and isn't it ironic that they've ended up like this, two devoted subs), but he could find someone else who will. All of the people he knows that are good enough (he's not letting Sherlock play with an amateur) are women though, and as Sherlock once said, that's not his area of expertise. He might get some advice from one of them though.

*

He schedules a meeting with Lady Lydia (stage name, but it fits her) at a café. He tries to work it so Sherlock doesn't know what he's doing but he's reasonably sure he's failed.

When he gets to the café Lady Lydia is already waiting for him, and he's glad he chose her, because she's one of those people who, when meeting in a normal place like this, behaves normally. He's sure the people she works with don't know a thing about her sex life unless she's told them, but he'd never asked. He's not very good at turning off the respect even if she is at turning off her demanding persona.

"I heard you had a long term partner now? Not looking to cheat, I hope," is what she says to him, before even saying hello. She has a mildly disapproving look on her face.

"No, Mistress," he says before he can even stop himself, and she laughs a bit.

"You can call me Annie," she says, so he does, but in that same tone he uses for 'Mistress'. He's sure she notices, but she doesn't say anything about it.

After they've talked a bit, catching up on various things, she asks him why he really wanted to see her, and he launches into an explanation of him and Sherlock, and what Sherlock wants, and how he can't give it to him. There might also be a slightly pathetic moment where he tries to describe how much he loves Sherlock, but Annie looks away during that, to give him time to get himself together.

"So, to sum this up," she says, when he's talked himself out, "you want a guy to Dom your boyfriend, and you want to make sure it's someone who knows their stuff."

"I, yeah," he says. "That was... a bit less wordy than me." She laughs.

"You obviously needed to talk it out. Listen, I know this guy, I can talk to him and you can come around to Chat Noir on Saturday, right? Or do you need to talk to him first?"

"I trust you, Annie," John says, looking down at the table.

"Yeah, I can see that. Just ask your guy before about limits and safeword and I'll arrange a private room, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Now, the only thing left was to talk to Sherlock. That might not be the easiest thing in the world though.

It was Thursday before he'd exhausted all his options for sneaking it into conversation and decided to just say it. Sherlock was once again lying on the sofa, eyes closed, but John knew he wasn't sleeping, because he looked more like a starfish when he was sleeping, and now he was neatly placed.

"Sherlock, there's something I'd like to talk about," John said. Sherlock didn't move. "You know that thing we talked about the other day?"

"No, I don't," Sherlock said, eyes still closed.

"About sex." Sherlock tenses up at this, but otherwise he doesn't move. "Do you still want that?"

"You don't want that," Sherlock says. "I said to forget it." John ignores this.

"If you still want you can do it with someone else." This catches Sherlock's attention.

"Cheating is bad, or so I'm told," he says, looking at John now, eyes slightly narrowed.

"You wouldn't be cheating, and anyway, I'd be there too." Sherlock is silent and John lets him think for a while, or whatever it is that the silence signifies.

"So you're saying I can have sex with other people if I like," Sherlock says after a while.

"Yeah, within reason, but I don't see why you shouldn't have something just because I can't give it to you."

"That's very... modern of you."

"I'm surprised you find it so strange, don't you like breaking conventions?" John says.

"I'm not..."

"Look, it doesn't mean I want to break up, and it's not like I'm planning for this to be a regular thing, but if you want to I know someone..."

"You know someone," Sherlock says, not sounding very pleased. "Ok, then."

"You really don't have to," John says, because this is not really going as planned, but Sherlock has closed his eyes, and his body signals that he's done with the subject, so John sighs and goes to see if there's any food around instead.


End file.
